HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN- Chapters 21-30
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This is the last set of chapters and an Epilogue. I hope I have finally given you a happy ending. I realize not everyone will like this story but at least I tried. Thanks for reading it and for the reviews.


HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?

Janet Evanovich's Characters only mine to play with. No money is made.

BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

 **CHAPTER TWENTY–ONE**

 **FRANK'S POV:**

I am sitting at the lodge when Joe Juniack finds me.

"Frank, how are you doing?"

"Joe, I feel like a worthless human being allowing my daughter to go through this and never checking on her."

"Frank, that is one of the signs of verbal abuse is to isolate the victim."

"Joe, why didn't we know about this before?"

"Because if Joe had allowed you too close he ran the risk of you finding out what he was doing."

"How is Stephanie handling all this?"

"She is doing well. She is back working for Ranger and his men are the best medicine I know. They love her but never again will they let her hide again."

"Wonder if Ranger will let me see her?"

"Call and ask him. He has her living in his apartment in his daughter's room and he is not pushing her but Mr. Eagle Eye isn't missing much about her body language either."

"Do you think those two will get together?"

"I honestly think it would be the best for both of them. Ranger loves her in spite of his no relationship statement. Frank, there is something I think you need to know. It has not been made public and I hope it never comes out. Joe had over $4 million stashed in off-shore accounts and it will all go to Stephanie. Joe did have a will and it was signed before the marriage that everything goes to Stephanie. Stephanie did allow Angie to get the insurance money to pay for the funeral."

"Are you sure, Joe?"

"Yes, Ranger is handling the paperwork and next month she should be a very rich woman."

"But money won't pay for the emotional damage, Joe."

"No, but Ranger tells me she is back to working for him part-time and the men are loving her through it."

"I need to call Ranger and see if she will talk to me."  
"Let me talk to her first then I will let you know. I need some more information from her and hopefully it will the last I have to push her on these points."

"OK, I will wait on you, Joe."

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **STEPHANIE'S POV:**

Tank knocks on Stephanie's office door. "Baby Girl, Joe Juniack is downstairs and needs to speak to you and he said to tell you it should be the last time for police business."

"Send him up, but also send Ranger in with him."

"I would but Ranger is on an installation."

"Then can you have Bobby come in case those questions causes some kind of trouble?"

"Sure. Yell if you need me. You know we love you don't you?"

"Yes and I count on that every day, Tank."

"OK, I will send Juniack up to see you."

Juniack knocks on her office door and Bobby Brown follows him into the office.

"Come in, Joe."

"Stephanie, I hate to ask you more questions but it is necessary and I hope it is the last time I have to bring it up."

"I will do my best. I asked Bobby to be here in case the questions causes some trouble for me. He knows how Ranger calms me down or he can sedate me if he has to."

"I need to hear from you on some of the things that were done to you and I brought a recorder if you don't mind?"

"Joe, you know my office is audio wired don't you?"

"Yes, but it is standard procedure."

"Then go ahead."

Juniack rattled off his speech before he started the interview.

"Stephanie, I understand Joe was physically abusive as well as emotionally. Can you tell us when the abuse started?

" The day we came home from the honeymoon. Joe told me the house rules. I could not leave without his permission. I could not answer the phone it was to go to the answering machine."

"Did he say why?"

"He did not want Ranger to have any access to me."

"Did he say that outright?"

"His exact words were "You are not to call, talk or see Manoso. If you do they there will be consequences and be very painful. Do you understand me?"

"Did any calls come in that upset him?"

"Yes. Ranger called one time to ask if I was alright."

"What did Joe do?"

"He hit me with his fist and told me that "You are my bitch now and Manoso can fuck your body when I have used it up."

"Why didn't' you leave then?"

"Every time he would leave he would place flour on the door steps to see if anyone came in or out."

"Then what happened."

"That night he raped me for the first time. He used chloroform to make me pass out. When I woke up I had a towel under me and he was furious because I was bleeding on his bed.. I hurt badly down there but didn't know why I was bleeding because it wasn't my period time."

"What is the worse thing you remember him doing to you?"

"Joe tied me spread eagle to the bed frame and kept putting things up me and never used lube so it would leave me very sore and he called me a "Wimp". Then he would make me take a bath with Epson salts and it burned like hell."

"How often did he hit you?"

"Every day when he would come home. If one thing was out of place he" would back hand me. If supper was not on his plate when he entered the house I was not allowed to eat because I failed to serve him with enough respect."

"Stephanie, did he ever let you out of the house?"

"Not alone. He would only allow me to go to the doctor if I got real sick. Once I was running a high fever and had flu like symptoms and he used his belt on my butt and legs for throwing up on the blanket I had covering me. He made me bend over and grab my ankles then he hit me 6 or 7 times with the belt and he made sure the buckle hit me."

Bobby was turning green. As for me I was glad Carlos wasn't here. I didn't want to see that much anger in him.

"How often did he require sex from you?"

"Every morning and twice every night. Once when he came home and once before bed."

"Did he let you sleep in his bed?"

"No. I had to sleep on the floor with only a sheet to cover me and he told me time after time I was not worthy of sleeping in his bed."

"Did he ever tell you why he married you?"

"Yes, he told me "I only married you so Manoso can't have you. When I am done with you he won't want to touch that damaged pussy."

I was crying by this time.

"I am sorry, Stephanie I need to ask you these things."

"I know, Joe. I have to face it sometime."

"Are you up for some more questions?"  
"Yes, I just want to talk about it then learn to forget it."

"Did you ever have sex that was enjoyable after the honeymoon?"

"NO! After we got home it was always forced on me. Joe kept telling me no wonder Dickie turned to Joyce because I was as hopeless as a dead fish."

"I made the mistake or arguing with him the first time and he punched me in the stomach and told me to never speak to him like that again or I wouldn't live to tell anyone about it."

"How long before he fixed the room?"

"About 2 years into the marriage. I had to be chained up before he left and he would not leave me any water or food."

"What happened when his mother would come over?"

"She would ask where I was, Joe told me, but he always had an excuse where I was. She never once came downstairs looking for me."

"Did Joe ever get or give oral sex?"

"He had never gave me oral sex even before we married. But all sex had to have oral sex on him and he would ram his cock down my throat regardless if it was gagging me or not. Just gave him another reason to beat on me. It was always I wasn't good enough and even if he climaxed it was my fault because he said he wasn't satisfied and he would have to hand job it. I was a disgrace to the female race."

"Just a few more questions, Stephanie."

"Is there any way you could have notified anyone without being caught?"

"I got to the place I was afraid to try. Joe kept saying he saw where I tried to get out but I knew I had not left the hole. It was just his way of punishing me. He would get hard every time he inflicted pain on me."

"Was Terri ever here?"

"Yes, usually on Tuesday and Thursday and he kept telling me if I made a sound to tip her off that I would not live to see the next day."

"One more question, Stephanie. Do you think he was mentally ill?"

"NO! He was totally sane. He was turned on by causing women pain. But he never hurt me before we were married. He treated me like a piece of property or a piece of meat for his pleasure."

"Stephanie are you alright?"

"Emotionally it hurts. But I also know I need to face all of it. I am just afraid to have a man touch me because I have come to associate it with pain and punches."

"How about flashbacks are they a problem?"

"Several times I have had a nightmare but Ranger speaks Spanish to me and it calms me down. I know he likes to kiss me but even that scares me because while I know he is not Joe it brings back bad memories."

Bobby Brown was sitting there in shock at what he had heard.

"Bobby can you keep an eye on her until Ranger gets back?"

"Sure, Joe."

"You know I may have to start going by my middle name of Andrew so I never have to be called Joe again. That name will always be tarnished in my book."

"Stephanie, can I give you a hug?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. These men have helped me more than they know."

Stephanie hugged Bobby and she started crying again.

Ranger walked into the room. "Explain, Brown!"

"Juniack had to ask her some very personal questions and she answered them. I asked her if I could hug her and she gave me permission."

"Babe, are you alright?"

"Yes, I guess so. I am glad you weren't here or I don't think I could have answered them because we would be peeling you off the ceiling and the room would be full of holes along with both your hands broken."

"Was it that bad?"

"Ranger, this girl has been through things that even the word "Torture" does not cover! You might want to stay close by tonight because I am sure she will have nightmares."

"Babe, is it safe to approach you?"

"Don't know why you would want to but it is OK if you want to."

"What have I told you about statements like that?

"That that is Joe talking and not you."

"Right and what have I told you about putting me in that boat?"

"That it is a leaky boat and you eventually will sink that boat."

"OK. Now where is the belief in those words?"

"I haven't found it yet."  
"Babe, I am not going anywhere until you believe it. Then when I am sure you believe in yourself I will leave it up to you if you want to leave or not."

"I know. I am sorry I can't let myself believe it just yet."

Stephanie started to cry again.

Ranger walked up to her and held his arms out and I knew he was giving me a choice.

I chose to walk into them and when his arms closed around me he whispered in my ear. "You are safe now. Just relax."  
I was still afraid to relax. What if he hits me because I can't do anything right?

Ranger spoke something in Spanish and that feeling just left me and I could breathe normally again. What is it going to take for me to believe him?

Joe Juniack left and thanked her for being strong enough to answer those questions. He also reminded her it was up to her how to dispose of Joe's house.

"In my opinion I would bulldoze it to the ground."

"I will think about it but I like that idea also."

Joe Juniack left her in Ranger's care. He knew she was truly safe.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

 **RANGER'S POV:**

I took Stephanie upstairs and made her take a shower and ordered her a light supper.

She came out in the bathrobe that used to be mine.

"I like that robe on you, Babe."

"Ranger, will I ever be normal again?"

"Babe, you and I are never going to be called "normal". But yes, Babe, someday you will heal."

"Will I ever be able to let a man near me?"

"Babe, did your ankle heal?"

"Yes."

"Then your emotional hurts will heal eventually. You will always have a scar when something reminds you of it or you hear his name but you will learn to handle those feelings and continue with your life."

"You have more faith in me than I have."

"Do you know why I do Babe?"

"No."

"Babe, when you love someone, truly love them you believe in them and you help them feel good about themselves. You have taught me how self-centered I was when you and I were together. When I found you unconscious and I honestly thought you were dead I realized just how deeply ingrained in my life you are. While you were married. I never looked at another woman because I knew they were not you. They never would be able to take your place. I honestly never realized the depth of my love until I thought I had totally lost you. So yes, I believe in you and someday I hope you will once again believe in us to give me a second chance."

"Ranger, I do love you but I am no longer sure I could ever let you touch me that way. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"Babe, do you have the right to tell me who to love?"  
"No, I guess I don't."

"Do you honestly think I would force you into anything?"

"No, I know you wouldn't. You didn't make me do anything the times we were together."

"Babe, how do you heal emotional wounds?"

"I don't know."

"Babe, what was missing from your marriage to Joe?"

"Love on his part."

"Then that is how I will show you how to heal. I will love you into believing in yourself and also believe nothing you do or say will ever make me stop loving you. How many times did you tell me I was a patient man?"

"Many times."

"Then why are you surprised that I am still here and willing to wait on you to fall in love with me again?"

"I have no answer for you."

"That should tell you something. I am patient. I am in love with you even though you are wounded. Did you leave me when I got shot?"

"Of course not."

"Then do you honest think an emotional hurt is unhealable? If a gunshot is capable of being healed then so are your emotional ones."

"Ranger, why do you want some one who needs this much help?"

"Who's statement is that? Yours or his?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders "Probably his, huh?"

I smiled at her because I got her to stop the negativity and realize what he had done to her.

"Babe, do you know what that is called?"

"No. Enlighten me." She grinned at me.

"It is called brain washing."

"What!"

"Joe brain washed you. He kept telling you negative things until your mind began to believe him."

"Babe, you are conditioned to believe it because your mother has put you down for years has she not?"

"You know she has. Joe was her choice was he not?"

"Yes, he was. But how does that figure into what Joe did?

"Babe, you were used to the put downs so when Joe started his put downs you accepted it as gospel since we all grow up thing our mothers are right. Didn't she tell you that you could never be a bounty hunter?"

"Yes."

"Babe, what was your capture rate?"

"98%."

"Babe, do you realize that capture rate beats mine or Tanks? Wouldn't that make you a good bounty hunter?"

"I suppose so."

"See how you let the put downs lie to you into believing it?"

"So he was using the put downs to control me?"

"Correct. Now enough questions for today. I think you are questioned out. You need time to process what all has been said to you. I do not want to overwhelm you which will lead to confusion. The only thing you need to know is I love you and my men love you unconditionally. No strings, no lies, no expectations just honest caring and love for you the person. We want to love you back to health."

"Thank you, Ranger. I think I will go to bed. I am tired. Will Ella be mad if I don't eat my supper?"

"I will put it in the fridge and you can eat it tomorrow. I also got your favorite two guys for you in the freezer."

Stephanie threw her arms around me and hugged me close.

"Thank you for violating your own rules for me."

"Babe, anything that will aid your recovery I will be all for even allowing you doughnuts which you have no asked for since you came home."

"Strange, I don't really miss them all that much. Maybe you are right when you to tell me I only crave them when I am stressed."

"Babe, don't push yourself. And before I forget it. Bobby tells me you shot a full clip in the bulls eye today. I am proud of you."

"I kept thinking it was Joe I was shooting at."

"Did it help?"

"Yes, and every time I hit the center it felt like I was paying him back,"

"Well now you know what to think of when you practice. Did you keep the target?"

"Yes. It is in my office."

"Do you want it framed?"

"NO. I need to begin to get away from things that remind me of him not have to look at it every day."

"Just put it away in the filing cabinet and you need reminding you can pull it out."

"I put it in the back of the drawer and that is where it will stay."

"OK. You go tuck yourself in and I will do some work then I will go to bed too."

"I do love you, Ranger. I never really ever stopped."

"That makes two of us. That is why having you here makes me happier than I have felt in 5 years."

"Good night, Ranger." She went into Julie's room.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

 **JOE JUNIACK'S POV:**

I can't believe how much of a mess Joe Morelli has caused by getting shot and killed.

The Detectives have uncovered that it was actually a mob hit gone wrong. The hit was for Joe Morelli and the fool that went to do the hit didn't want to wait until Joe was alone so he staged the deaths to look like murder/suicide.

The problem is that in his total stupidity John McCarty shot and killed his boss's daughter along with Joe Morelli. You want to guess how long before we find McCarty turns up dead?

It seems as if Giraldo Grizolli was trying to get rid of Joe Morelli because Joe was asking for a bigger cut of the pie. McCarty was told to stage an accident so it wouldn't draw suspicions. Yeah, he got it all wrong!

We now have enough information to charge both John McCarty with two counts of murder and Giraldo Grizolli with conspiracy to commit murder. Actually they both will be facing three counts of murder as Terri was 12 weeks pregnant with Joe's baby so her friends tells it.

This doesn't count all the charges the DA will have for Giraldo for his loan sharking, his arms deals, his human trafficking and who knows what else the mob was into.

This is the biggest story of the whole year and the press is having a field day with it. It has remained in the spotlight. But luckily for Stephanie being the victim has helped keep all the nasty Burg's gossip away from her.

I am proud of my god-daughter. She is coming along nicely but I also have to give Ranger a pat on the back because he has not let up on the searches into Grizolli's background doings. Plus he is gently helping Stephanie to heal. He loves her enough to let others see his human side.

I have been filling Frank, Stephanie's father, and he is willing to wait until she is ready. Frank wanted me to tell Ranger Thank You for his help. Ranger told me to tell Frank that he hoped he could see her again soon.

I have seen Stephanie a couple times and each time it seems as if she is getting better and her normal spirit is beginning to emerge again. That girl has to have an iron will to survive this and come out normal.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

 **STEPHANIE'S POV:**

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

It has been close to a year since Joe died. I can't believe he really is gone but today I asked Ranger and Bobby to help me do something that I am not sure I can handle alone.

Today would have been Joe's birthday. I want to put flowers on his grave. I have never been to the grave site ever. But thanks to Ranger's form of therapy I have come to grips with most of what happened and I have learned that I am a survivor and I am gradually learning to start my life over.

Ranger and Bobby drive me to the graveyard and Ranger knows where the grave is. Because he know everything anyways. That and he went to the funeral and the burial.

Ranger helps me out of the car and puts his arm around my waist and leads me to the grave site. I put the flowers in the urn and I have no idea where the words came from but I told Joe "I forgive you."

Ranger squeezed my waist and Bobby put his arm around my waist also and both men said "I am proud of you". They did it in unison as if they knew I was going to say that. I didn't even know I was going to say that!

Ranger asked me if I wanted a few moments alone and fear shot clear through me. "No!" Ranger sensed my fear and he stayed right by my side.

I told him "I have said all there is left to say."

We left the graveyard and I surprised them and myself by asking to go to Pino's for lunch.

Ranger drove me there and while I was apprehensive I still wanted to face it and to conquer it. This place will always remind me of Joe but it also has some happy memories so no need to shun it. Then I walked into the place with my head held high.

The place got stone quiet. After a few moments I said. "It is alright people we all have to move on so enjoy yourselves." Can you believe it? They applauded me. "Why what did I do?"

We sat down and Mr. Pino came over and took our orders himself. "Welcome back."

"I am glad to be here. Thank you, Mr. Pino."

"Your order is my gift to you from me. I am sorry for the trouble but I am far happier to see you out and about again. I have actually missed you."  
"Thank you, Mr. Pino. That means a lot to me."

Ranger and Bobby kept watching for trouble but I just let them. I felt like a queen holding court because so many people came over and told me they had missed me. I actually took a deep breath and I actually felt the energy these people were sending me and I almost felt like my old self.

The meatball sub tasted so good. I had not realized I missed those tastes. It was as if I had been on vacation and just now got home. Yeah! Yeah! I let out a moan with the first mouthful and both Ranger and Bobby laughed at me but it was like finding and old friend and laughing with them NOT at them. I was happier than I have been in a long time.

Mr. Pino brought me a piece of chocolate mousse pie! Yeah you know it more than one moan piece of pie!

I had one more thing I wanted to do today. I met with Ranger's lawyer today is the day I get to change my name back to Stephanie Plum. It means a lot to me to put Morelli in my past. It may be Joe's birthday but it is also MY return to being me! Sorry, Joe. I am more important than what you did.

I left the courtroom and celebrated my return. I felt good. I feel like I am strong again but most of all "I know I am worth something." It has taken me a long time to get here but it feels good to feel human, to feel whole and to know within myself that my mother and Joe were the sick ones NOT ME!

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

 **RANGER'S POV:**

I can't believe the difference in Stephanie. I noticed changes in her but nothing like this!

She handled Pino's like the old times. The people of Trenton embraced her with love and not hate. She graciously accepted their acceptance and she seemed to relax into all the attention. She was never more gorgeous in my eyes.

Then to face the court and answer why she wanted her maiden name back did not even rattle her. She told them a condensed version of what happened to her at Joe's hands. Who could deny her the right to get rid of that last name.

Before anyone asks, yes she got her money from Joe's off shore accounts. It turned out to be 4.6 million and it was put in accounts under Stephanie Plum because she knew she was ditching the last name.

I know people are wondering if we are intimate yet. No we are not. Yes she has progressed a long way. But she still stiffens when I kiss her or sometimes she pulls away at odd moments. I am still waiting on her on those points.

For all you who are asking yes, I still have the diamond I bought one week after meeting my Babe. I knew then I would eventually end up with her. Sure I did not expect all of this to happen but she is worth waiting for.

We get back to RangeMan and Babe noticed a new car sitting next to where I park my Porsche. You couldn't miss it because it is as blue as her eyes.

"Ranger, where did that car come from?"

"That is my gift to you for surviving everything you have. It is my gift to you for bring you back to me."

"Ranger you know I can buy my own car."

"But Babe, money is not the point. My point is you love my Porsche then you deserve one to drive of your own. Besides it is a statement to all those who know you that you are back to them again. You have learned a lot in the last year but if you can survive all that then they can deal with their own problems."

"Want to go for a drive?"

"How about we go upstairs and get a bag and drive to Point Pleasant for the day?"

"You are really going to let me drive YOU all day?"

"It is your car. So why not?"

"Who stole my Ranger?"

"Babe, today I want to be Carlos being with you all day. He loves you too you know?"

"Let's go pack!"

We went upstairs and talked to the guys and told them we would be gone all day. They were happy for us. We took our bags down to the blue Porsche and Stephanie was like a kid in a candy store and I loved watching her face. She was happy and the smile came from the inside out.

She did drive to Point Pleasant. I have no problem with her driving. She is a good driver. But I had also learned a lot in the mess that "I" don't need to control everything in my life. I have even learned to delegate more so I can spend time alone with Babe. It has helped the men and help me as well. I am learning to trust them more than I ever did. I have learned that being a Bad-Ass works in some situations but harms when you love the people you depend on.

Being a Point Pleasant is different this time. Babe, is relaxed but she has a new found independence streak. That and the shock of all shocks is Ella has taught Stephanie to cook! Guess what she is good at it. She made us homemade pizza and I am glad to tell her that her pizza beats both Pino's and Shorty's!

We ate then went for a walk on the beach and it felt so good to just walk with her hand in mine. It felt like we are the only two people in the world. But then she surprised me by telling me she would race me back to the house and while I did beat her it was barely by a hair. She has been holding out on me.

We watch the sunset from the porch and it was wonderful. Now came the hardest part of my day was to let her go to bed alone. My body still craves her like no other woman has ever touched me. But someday maybe if I get lucky she will let me into that part of her world again.

My mind still remembers of the few times we made love. I still male enough to want that special time back. Nothing beat the connection between a man and a women when they are in tuned to each other.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

 **STEPHANIE'S POV:**

It feels good to be here. I am Stephanie Plum again. I am still trying to put Joe Morelli out of my life. But I am scared of what I am thinking. I want to make love to Ranger. But I am petrified. I know he will gladly do it but what if I freak?

I have felt those craving for him for months now but I am afraid of several things. What if my mind can't handle it? What if my body won't respond to him? What if I don't enjoy it any more? What if I try and I can't please him? But most of all what if I leave him unsatisfied?

Ranger has always told me he would love me whether we made love or not. Now it is up to me to decide if all of Ranger's teaching will help me overcome this last hurdle and get intimate with a man again.

We are watching TV and I put my hand in his. He smiles at me and squeezes my hand. OK that went well.

I move my hand up his thigh and that gets his attention.

"Babe, you are playing with fire."

"No I am not. I was testing to see how warm the fire is."

"Girl, don't bait me."

"I am not testing you or baiting you. Carlos, I am petrified but I also can't deny my feelings for you. I want to make love to you tonight. I want us to be like we were back then."

"Babe, we are not the same people we were but the love for you is still there. I will take it as slow as you need to."

"My main fear is I won't satisfy you."

"Gorgeous you have always satisfied me. I have no doubt about your abilities in that area."

I moved to his lap and I am the one who started the kiss but he quickly took control and I was surprised at how easily my body remembered how to respond to him.

The next thing I knew he was carrying me to his bed. He gently stripped me and laying there naked in his sight really shook me. I expected pain to follow.

He since my feelings while he was stripping.

"Babe, it is alright I promise not to hurt you. I also know you are scared but remember those memories belong to Stephanie Morelli and you don't have to carry them. Stephanie Plum and I have always enjoyed each other..

He bent down and kissed me deeply. Before I knew what I was doing I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me.

I guess he was right Stephanie Plum enjoyed playing with his body and his touches did not scare me. When it came to enter me I unintentionally pulled back a little. Carlos slowly entered me slowly and asking me if he was hurting me and some strange person must have entered my body because I told him "The only hurt is wanting all of you in me."

Carlos stopped moving at all. "And who are you?"

"I don't know but I want you and all of you, Please."

He grinned at me because he always said I could get anything from by saying "Please".

He fully entered me and the natural rhythm began and oh my god did we both ever enjoy that meeting.

I saw the satisfaction written in his eyes.

"God, Babe, it has been so long."

"Carlos, are you sorry?"

"That is what I was going to ask you."

"No I am not. You know what? Not once did I have a flashback. You are my hero."

"No. I am just a man lucky enough to love you."

"Well this woman feels lucky to have you too. I love you, Carlos Manoso."

"I have always loved you Stephanie Plum."

That led to round two and it felt good to feel human and have no regrets for loving her man.

Who could blame any woman for enjoying making love to a Cuban sex god?

This hurdle has been dealt with. I have healed one major hurt or should I say "WE" have healed that hurt.

We need to get back to RangeMan but when we drive back to Trenton I feel like I have that just got laid smile on my face.

Could be because I have been laid and loved and enjoyed it. I don't even regret it. I actually wished I had asked for it sooner but guess I wasn't really ready

We walked into RangeMan's Control Center hand in hand and the men stopped and looked but said nothing.

Ranger gave some orders and then we went up to seventh floor.

Ranger shut the door.

"Are you OK?"

"I will be."

"Any regrets?"

"Yes." Ranger's face fell.

I looked him in the eyes and said. "Ranger, I am not sorry about the sex but I am only sorry I didn't do it sooner. You deserved it."

"Babe, I have only done everything based on what your level is so I am satisfied with the time table."

I walked up to him. "Ranger, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Babe, that option has been open to you since the day I found you. BUT."

"That famous string, But what?"

"If you join me in that bed I will not let you leave nor will I ever share you with any one again."

"I am choosing to join you because that is where "I" want to be! I have found love, safety and contentment in your arms and I willingly choose not to walk away again."

"Hang on a minute. No wait. Follow me."

Ranger took my hand and went into his office.

Ranger walked to the safe and opened it.

He moved some papers and then turned to me.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum will you marry me?"

I looked at the ring in the box sitting in his palm. I look at him and ask.

"I would be a fool to turn you down. You have done nothing but love me. You have helped me heal but most of all I love you as much as you love me.

"Yes, as long it is Carlos doing the asking. I don't want our relationship be based on fear and sometimes I fear Ranger's grasp on controlling me."

"Babe, I understand that fear. Please tell me when I have gone to far towards Ranger's side. Ranger and I will have to share you but always know I give you the final say in our relationship because I will do anything to keep you mine."

I kissed him and he kissed me back. After an hour of playtime we both went downstairs to tell the men.

The main question was when was it going to happen.

We haven't set a date nor do we know where we want to have the ceremony yet.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

 **RANGER'S VIEW**

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

Stephanie and I are visiting the OB/GYN. Stephanie thinks she is about 4 weeks pregnant and because of all the internal damage that was done we are shocked because they told her she could not get pregnant. That was one other thing that had set Joseph off was Stephanie told she was sterile.

This caught us both by surprise but we are ecstatic! They are going to do tests and see if any internal damage will cause any trouble for the baby.

No one knows where we are going nor what why we left without telling anyone. I know they are tracking the car so the news will get out shortly. We will tell them it was just a check up if we have to.

They call us back to the office. Stephanie gets into her gown and I am right by her side, holding her hand.

They sent her down for a Cat Scan and they the came in and did an ultrasound of her stomach.

I watched in awe. I don't need them to tell me that we are pregnant!

I kissed my Babe!

According to this we are 8 weeks pregnant. We thought it was only four. That means we got pregnant at Point Pleasant!

"Are you alright, Babe?"

"I am. I am in shock actually. I was never sure I wanted kids but now I want to make sure I don't do anything to lose it."

"I remember telling you I did not want any more kids. I think we both were wrong. I want this baby as much as you do."

Ranger kissed me again.

"I know how we can celebrate this news." Ranger said. "Babe, we need to go get you a doughnut. I will even eat one with you."

"Whoa! Ranger polluting his temple."

"No it is Carlos, enjoying the whole concept of fatherhood."

"I will take you up on that offer."

The doctor came back into the room.

"Stephanie, you are doing fine. The Cat Scan showed that you only have one working ovary and it has scar tissue on the inside of the tube so this child will be your miracle child. I am not sure how that sperm managed to get through all that scare tissue but we all know it did. Do you have any questions?"

"About my diet. Is there anything to stay away from?"

"I will get you a diet suggestion list along with exercises to do."

"What about sex?" Stephanie blushed when she ask about it.  
"No problem right now but later it will be up you when to and when not to."

"Thank you, Dr. Bender."

"Stephanie, I know what you have been through and this puts you in a high risk category but if you take care of yourself you will be fine."

"Ranger here takes very good care of me."

"Then you should be fine.

We leave and go to Tasty Pastry and we both get Boston Cremes and we bump our doughnuts and we actually sat there and ate them in plain sight. Yeah and we smiled when people started taking pictures of us for some reason.

We drove back to RangeMan and we went to Control Center.

We exited the elevator and the you could have heard a pin drop.

"OK. Why the silence?"

"Boss, we are waiting on the news. We know where you went." Lester Santos said.

Ranger looked at me then he kissed me in front of the men.

"That is the only answer you will get." Then we went into the office and shut the door.

"That was mean."

"Yeah, it gave me a touch of how it felt when I used to track you to death."

I put my arms around his neck.

"Carlos, they love you as much as you loved me back then."

"You think we should tell them?"

"They will figure it out just give them time."

We kissed and went over to the couch so we could be more comfortable.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

 **RANGER'S POV:**

I got up to Ella's apartment. I need her to help me plan a wedding. I explain to her about Stephanie being 2 months pregnant and I want to marry her before the word gets out.

Ella suggested a rooftop ceremony and Louis can set up lights and he knows where to get the archway.

I was shooting for a Sunday wedding since it was usually quiet at the monitors.

I called a Superior Court Judge he knew and asked for a waiver of the waiting period. He agreed I explained who I was marrying and why we wanted out privacy.

I called Babe on the phone and had her meet me at the courthouse. We went to the clerk's office and filled out the paperwork then went upstairs to the Judge's chambers and we explained again why we needed privacy.

The Judge signed the waiver and he asked if he could be invited. Seems as if "I had a crush on the Bombshell Hunter and I would love seeing her achieve happiness."

I said that was fine. He gave him the address and told him the wedding would be at 3 PM. I would leave word at the front desk to have you shown upstairs. I thank him for his help. He congratulates us and tells us how happy he is for us.

We take the license back to RangeMan and I put it in my filing cabinet.

We go on with the rest of our day as nothing else happened.

Later that night we lay in bed and discussed what we wanted in a wedding and what kind of cake we wanted.

At no time did Babe ever ask me where the honeymoon was going to be. I knew that Joe took her to New York.

I decided to go real old school and go to Niagara Falls. I have never been there but it called the Honeymoon Capital of the World. What better place to go?

 **SUNDAY'S WEDDING**

 **STEPHANIE'S POV:**

I have been staying on Four so I am protected but also to not see Carlos. He showed me the set up last night and it is gorgeous but I wouldn't expect any thing less from him.

Ella outdone herself and it was beautiful. I am sure there will be plenty of food to go around.

I know we haven't talked about it but I have given my father a second chance and he will walk me down the aisle. I have not and have no intentions of forgiving my mother or my sister who was always on Mom's side.

It is twenty minutes before the ceremony is to begin and my phone rings.

"Babe, your last chance to back out."

"Goes for you too, Carlos."

"Babe, there is not enough money to pay me to walk out on you."

"Carlos, there is not enough money to make me back out of this wedding."

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you, Carlos."

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER:**

The doors open and my father and I step out onto the roof.

The Merry Men were all in black suits and lined the edges of the roof. They were gorgeous. But when weren't they?

Dad escorted me to the archway which Ella had covered with flowers.

I reached the Judge. He asked "Who gives this woman to this man?"

My father said "I do." He handed me over to Carlos. My father shook his hand and told him "Take care of her or answer to me."

Ranger said "Yes, sir."

The judge started the vows and Ranger repeated them

Then the judge turned to me and I repeated my vows.

We exchanged rings along with vows and then the judge said "With the power vested in by the State of New Jersey I pronounce you husband and wife.

Why did the feeling of dread cross my mind?

Ranger kissed me and the doubt left my mind instantly.

"I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Manoso."

Everyone cheered and Ranger and I went over by the doors to greet our guests.

We all went down to the Third Floor Conference Room and Ella had it decorated exquisitely well and the orchids matched my bouquet of roses and orchids.

We partied for about 2 hours then we cut the cake.

Leave it up to Ella. One layer was Tres Leche cake, for Carlos, and one layer was pineapple upside down cake, for me.

Then Carlos sent me upstairs to change and he had Tank to follow him upstairs to retrieve our bags and put them in the SUV.

Carlos and I showered and redressed and we rejoined our guests and we were taken to the jet but I still did not know where we were going. I figured out of the Country since Carlos told me to bring my passport.

Carlos and I were in the air and Carlos invited me back to the bedroom and I once again got to join the mile high club with him. It was exciting.

The next thing I knew we were landing and it was so exciting that when I found out we were at Niagara Falls.

"I chose this place because it is the Honeymoon Capital of the world and neither of us has been here."

Our first excursion outside the hotel was a ride on the Maid of the Mist which took us close to both the American side and the Canadian side and we got drowned but it was so much fun. You can't imagine the force of that water unless you see it and feel it.

It was a fun excursion and we laughed and really enjoyed outselves.

 **RANGER'S POV:**

To watch Babe walk down that aisle to me is worth all my money. I love the way she moves but I am the one who melts when she smiles at me.

To hear the Judge tell me she was mine almost made me want to pass out but that would scare her and I didn't want that to happen.

Our reception was a quiet affair if the Merry Men could ever figure out how to be quiet.

Our flight was turbulence free. I got to help Babe enter the mile high club again. It has a touch of adventure to it. Either way making love to my Babe is worth every minute of it.

Can you begin to understand how much fun it was to get that close to that much water and listening to Babe squeal with delight at the water spraying us. It was so much fun.

We are only stay two days because the weather is due to turn bad in Trenton and we don't want to take any chances since Babe is pregnant.

Yes, before you ask I am still watching her body language to keep check on her mental status. So far she seems relaxed and she still initiates sex because for awhile I will only do it when she is ready for it. I have given her that much control because she thinks I read her mind but in this case I don't know what she is thinking. Not to mention I am not sure when she is having flashbacks.

 **CHAPTER THIRTY:**

 **IT IS BABY TIME:**

 **STEPHANIE'S POV:**

I am sound asleep and was sleeping good too when I felt a strong urge to urinate. I didn't make it to the toilet before my water broke.

I screamed for Carlos.

He came running and almost slipped in the fluid.

He ran to phone Bobby. Bobby came up to the apartment and checked me and I was dilated to a six already. He suggested going to the hospital now.

Ranger and Bobby took me to the hospital and they immediately put me in a birthing room. They outfitted Ranger and he was allowed to come in also. They told me it could be hours before I was fully dilated.

The labor was hard and after two hours I started bleeding they rushed me into surgery. I knew that meant a C-section but it also meant that the pain would stop.

We had chosen not to know the sex of the baby and when they took the son out and laid him on my chest I looked up at Carlos and smiled. He is your first born son. You name him.

Carlos looked at me. "How about Carlos Francis Manoso?"

"Francis after my father?"

"Carlos after mine as well."

"Then Carlos Francis it is."

"I am proud of you Babe."

The commotion down below caught my attention.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Bender?"

"Stephanie, there is a complication and I just might have to do a complete hysterectomy."

"What is wrong?"

"We will discuss it when I am done here. You will be fine. Don't worry it is fixable."

Ranger immediately squeezed my hand. "Don't you dare think the worse. You have a brand new son to be proud of. You will be fine, Dr. Bender said so."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you remember Dr. Bender called him our miracle baby and God wouldn't bring him into the world then let me take care of him by myself."

"OK, I will try to think positive."

I lost track of time and finally Dr. Bender finished and had me all sewn up.

"Stephanie, you are one lucky lady. When we opened you up I noticed that the one Fallopian tube that we said was too scarred to work. I had a tear in it and if you had given birth naturally you would have bled to death. I have it taken out so you are fine and you still have one Fallopian tube if you want to shoot for a second miracle. A complete hysterectomy was adverted.

"Is the baby alright?"

"Yes. It wasn't the baby that was endanger but you that was in danger."

The nurse rolled the Isolette over to me to see my son. The card said he weighed 7 pounds and 7 ounces. He was 24 inches long. His skin was the color of Carlos' and he had my bright blue eyes. The nurse also told us that he has a heart-shaped birthmark on his right thigh.

We all made fun of that. No one in my family has a birthmark like that. Ranger said he family didn't either.

Ranger bent over me and looked me in the eyes. "Now, Babe, you will always know our love is real. Our son is proof of that but that birthmark really shows the world we loved each other when we connived our son."

I smiled at him. If was odd for everything we have been through to end up with a son with a heart birthmark on him. Life is good!

 **RANGER'S POV:**

Stephanie woke me up with a scream that sounded like someone was killing her.

I could tell she was in the bathroom and in my rush to reach her I stubbed my toe. Gosh that hurt like the dickens. But I kept going. Then thank goodness for the door or I would have wound up on the floor because I slipped in the water sac that had ruptured on the bathroom floor.

I called for Bobby and he examined her and decided she was too far along to let her stay here. She was a high risk pregnancy after all. He felt out of his league in the birth department.

We get there and they let me go with Stephanie as long as I wear a gown, gloves and a mask.

Things were going along just fine. Except I think I may have some broken fingers to go with my stubbed toe as the contractions got stronger then Stephanie started bleeding heavily.

They did a C-Section and took the baby out. We didn't want to know what the sex was so when Dr. Bender it was a son. I was so proud I felt my chest could burst.

Then Dr. Bender found another problem and although he fixed it means less chance of us ever having another child. She had a Fallopian tube with a tear in it and wasn't safe to leave it in so he took out one Fallopian tube but he left the other one.

We named our son Carlos Francis Manoso. He was named for both grandfathers. He is healthy and yelling at the top of his lungs already.

They got Stephanie situated in her own room then they brought Carlos to her and she fed him for the first time. Carlos has his mother's appetite!

Both of them are now healthy and I am one proud Papa!

I can't wait to show him to his big sister.

 **A MONTH LATER:**

Julie came for a visit and oh did she love her baby brother!

Julie held him for the first time and she fell in love with him.

"Steph, which name are we calling him?"

"We are calling him Franco. So he has some of both grandfather's names in it."

"I like that idea. Can you take a picture of me holding Franco so I can have one made for my night stand?"

"Sure." Stephanie took Julie's cellphone and took their picture. "Why don't we schedule a portrait sitting before you go back home and they can take a professional picture of the two of you?"

"I would like that. Then I can show him off at school."

"Julie, I know your father told you some or what happened to me."

"Yes, he did."

"Julie after the Scrogs incident you and I got close. I still think of you as my family. Is there anything. Anything at all you want to ask me?"

"I have a few questions."

"Then ask away and I will answer you truthfully."

"Stephanie, do you love my Dad or did you marry him because he saved you?"

"That is an honest question, Julie. I love your Father. Very much so. I found out Joe just married me so he could keep your father away from me. Joe was very abusive. But I never stopped loving your Father. I married Joe because I thought your Father didn't want me any more so I chose Joe to cover up my feelings for your Father."

"Stephanie how did Dad find you?"

He came into Joe's basement but did not see me but he noticed part of the wall did not look right. He opened it up and found me chained up and unconscious."

"Like Scrogs?"

"Yes but Scrogs used rope. Joe used a metal restraint and I tried to get out of it and that is how I broke my ankle."

"Are you going back to bounty hunting?"

"No. With Franco to take care of I will be working part-time for your Father at RangeMan."

"Stephanie...ah...how bad does labor pains hurt?"

"Julie there is no pain like it but once you hold your baby the pain is forgotten."

"Stephanie, one more question. Does it feel strange doing it with Dad after being hurt by Joe?"

Stephanie sat down beside me. "Julie, most men do not treat women like Joe did. Your father helped me to work through all the anger, hurt and self degrading things I felt about myself. I didn't immediately jump into bed with him. We took it slow and easy. I had to learn to trust him because I had lost trust in all men. But he kept close and we had many long talks and eventually I was able to tell him about all of the abuse. He never once told me it was my fault. He showed me a loving side of himself I never knew he had. Eventually I learned to trust him. The first time I was petrified and your father let me do things that I was comfortable with. He showed me some men can respect me as a woman. Since I have loved him since the day I met him and he has waited this long I honestly felt we were meant to be together."

"Stephanie. Are you happy now?"

"Julie. For once in my life I am happy. I will carry the scars all my life but if I give into those negative feelings then Joe wins. I am choosing to move on, to love again, to be happy so I get everything Joe tried to take from me.

"Stephanie, you know I love you don't you?"

"Yes, Julie. Just like I love you."

"I am glad you married my Dad. I have seen and got to know him more when he is with you than my whole life. I also like his personality better when you are in his life. Can I call you Mom when I am here?"

"It will be my pleasure, Julie."

I got up and hugged my Mom number 2.

 **EPILOGUE:**

After 2 years together Ranger and Stephanie are doing just fine.

The flashbacks have stopped.

They both volunteer for abused people at the local mental health center.

Franco is a rambunctious 2 year old who can control any Merry Man with just a look. He thinks he rules the world but try to convince him he doesn't you you will find out how fast he can get a reaction out of all his Uncles. It will not be pretty!


End file.
